


Opening (Начало)

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простая, крошечная вещь, которую я написала, чтобы объяснить себе, как джонлок уживается с третьим сезоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening (Начало)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775587) by [DragonintheLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonintheLibrary/pseuds/DragonintheLibrary). 



Оглядываясь назад, это не должно было их удивить. Но удивило.

Джон любил Шерлока. Шерлок любил Джона. Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух и никогда не сказали бы, но им и не нужно было. Джон знал. Шерлок знал. Мэри знала. Чёрт возьми, почти половина Лондона знала, что Джон и Шерлок любят друг друга. 

И Джон любил Мэри. Он говорил об этом вслух. Не часто, но случалось. Джон и Мэри любили друг друга. Каждый знал это. 

Вы могли бы решить, что эти факты — Джон, любящий Мэри и Шерлока, Шерлок и Мэри, любящие его в ответ, — заключили их в порочный круг тоски и ревности. Вы могли бы предсказать измены, скандалы, несчастье. И вы бы ошиблись. То, что вы не взяли в расчёт, как и Джон с Шерлоком, — это тот факт, что Мэри была совсем необычным человеком, даже когда дело касалась её брака. Конечно, она ревновала. А кто бы другой не ревновал, видя как Джон смотрит на Шерлока? Это выглядело, словно Джон жил за Полярным кругом зиму, ночь, которая длилась сутками, и вот, наконец, поднялось солнце, и этим солнцем был Шерлок. Люди, которые никогда прежде не встречали Джона или Шерлока, неосознанно ревновали. Но Мэри была не очень ревнивой и была более чем способна контролировать свои чувства. Больше всего она хотела, чтобы Джон и Шерлок были счастливы. 

Так что их не должно было удивить, когда однажды Мэри сказала: 

— Боже! Это сексуальное напряжение убивает меня. Не могли бы вы двое, пожалуйста, пойти куда-нибудь? Возьмите дело или сходите поужинать, только вернитесь обратно, и ради бога трахнитесь уже! 

Это не должно было их удивить. Но удивило.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый, но, надеюсь, не последний перевод.


End file.
